Destiny's Written Path
by Angelic-Baby X3
Summary: a new girl walks into the High School Musical group and causes pandemonium. what is this girl hiding? RyanXOC Troyella
1. New Home

Destiny's Written Path

"Blah, blah, blah" – talking

"_Blah, blah, blah"_ – thinking

-----------------------------------------

It was a humid afternoon in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Everywhere you went you couldn't enjoy; even if you went to the pool, you couldn't enjoy it 'cause it was too hot. But Gabriella Montez was smart; she was inside with her computer _and _her a/c. Her mom was out suffering from the heat as she was running errands; leaving her daughter to wait for their now permanent guest.

Gabriella glanced at the clock and her cinnamon brown eyes lit up. She jumped out of her seat at her desk and dashed out of her room- with her chocolate brown hair billowing behind her -and down the stairs. Half way down the stairs she heard the doorbell rang. She squealed happily, opened the door, and jumped onto whoever it was that was at the door before you could say 'funky monkey'.

"Whoa, it seems like someone's missed me!" the person laughed. Gabriella let go and looked up at a girl around the same age as her. The girl had long, soft, brown hair that touched her knees. She also had amazingly beautiful green/hazel eyes. Her small, pink, luscious lips were pulled into a bright smile. Gabriella squealed again.

"Destiny, I've missed you so much! You look so cute, I love your outfit!" Gabriella exclaimed. Destiny glanced down at herself and blushed.

She was wearing blue denim overall mini with a Hello Kitty Star Skater Tee. On her feet was a pair of black DC Pixie Multi shoes. Her hair was up in a side ponytail held up with a teal bow.

"Well, thanks. You look cute in those cute gray sweats and cute pink cami. You also look relaxed and… apparently cooler than me. Lemme through so I can cool off!" Destiny mock demanded. Gabriella laughed and moved out of the way to let the sweltering girl go through. Destiny looked around the living room,

"Nice this has a really roomy feeling to it! Not what I'm used to. This is much better!" she exclaimed. Gabriella looked at her cousin in worry.

"_Dez is acting so happy. Shouldn't she be upset about her father dying?" _Gabriella thought. She walked up behind her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Destiny turned to the petite girl and smiled.

"Dez… are you okay about the…" Gabriella asked her worriedly, yet unable to finish so not to hurt her. Destiny's expression didn't change,

"Accident? Yea, I'm fine. I just wish that he could've spent more time with me, that's all." Destiny replied. She pat Gabriella's hand, "So, where am I sleeping?" Gabriella's frown turned upside down. She grabbed hold of Destiny's hand and started pulling her up the stairs.

"C'mon, you'll love the room. We painted it all your favorite colors!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly. They got to a door that had lilac purple, lime green, and baby blue bubbles all over it. Destiny opened the door and Gabriella pushed her in. Destiny gasped in astonishment.

The walls had a background of lilac purple with splashes of lime green and baby blue all over. It was like they whipped their paintbrushes at the wall and let the paint splatter.

The room also had a large queen sized bed with a blue and green comforter. The bed also had a few plum colored pillows. She also had two dressers and a vanity mirror that were colored like the wall. She had an oak desk in the corner. The room also had two sliding glass doors that led to the balcony that Gabriella and now Destiny shared.

Destiny squealed and excitedly jumped onto her new bed. Gabriella smiled brightly and sat down on the bed next to her. Destiny sighed contently and sat up.

"So Brie… is there someone you like here? Does he like you back? Spill everything!" Destiny giggled when Gabriella started blushing.

"Yea I do like someone, but I'm not sure if he likes me back." She mumbled softly. Destiny smiled and gave her a small hug.

"When the time feels natural you'll be able to tell him how you feel." Destiny explained softly.

"Tell who what?"

The two girls jumped at the voice and looked up. There was one of the most handsome boys she had ever seen. He had sandy brown hair and beautiful clear blue eyes. He started walking into the room and looking at the walls in amusement. Then at the two girls on the bed.

"Troy, uh… tell you… uh" Gabriella fumbled with words.

"Tell you that… your refrigerator is running! Yea that's it! You know, a prank call!" Destiny covered up. Both teens looked at her like she was a monster.

"Huh?" the two chorused. Destiny glared at Gabriella.

"I was gonna let you do it cause he'd know your voice." She hissed through her teeth. Gabriella finally got the hint.

"Oh! Oh-yea! It was just going to be harmless fun!" Gabriella laughed nervously. Troy was quiet for a while with an unreadable look on his face. Finally he smiled,

"Oh… yea your right that does sound fun! By the way I'm Troy Bolton!" Troy introduced himself. He held out his hand to her. Destiny gave him her hand and shook it.

"Destiny." She responded.

"_This must be who she was talking about. He's cute," _she thought, "Well I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you guys want anything?" the two nodded. Destiny smiled and walked out her room. Troy turned back to Gabriella with one of hid eyes quirked,

"She related to you?" he asked pointing after Destiny. Gabriella nodded,

"She's my cousin. I know we don't look like we're related but her mother is a different race. She's really not that bad. She's just had some rough times." Gabriella informed him. Troy chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Stop worrying yourself, Gabs. All you needed to do was tell me she was your cousin." He laughed. Gabriella blushed. Destiny suddenly burst back into her room carrying three cans of diet coke.

"Okay, I let you two be together long enough. Here are your drinks!" she exclaimed cheerfully. The two sighed inwardly as they took their cans. Then, Destiny took a seat at her desk.

"So Destiny… where do you go to school?" Troy asked her. Destiny took a swig of her soda.

"East High! Home of the Wild Cats!" Destiny whooped. Troy smiled,

"You like basketball?" he asked hopefully.

"Like it? I love it!" she exclaimed. Troy started getting up.

"Well, then I'll be seeing you at the games right?" He asked. Destiny and Gabriella got up with him.

"Yep! You'll see me there and in the halls!" she chirped cheerfully. Troy went out onto the balcony with Gabriella at his heels. Destiny stopped at the doorway.

"Wait, why are you going this way?" she asked. Troy and Gabriella turned back to her.

"I like it better this way, it's more fun!" he explained, and gave Gabriella a big hug, "Later Gabs. I'll see you tomorrow, Dez!" He then gestured for her to get into a hug. Destiny rolled her eyes happily and gave him a small hug. He then pulled out of their group hug and started down off the tree.

"Bye!" both Destiny and Gabriella called to him as he jumped from the tree and went home. Once he was gone, Destiny turned to Gabriella.

"He seems like a nice boy. Very cute! You two were meant for each other!" she smirked. Gabriella rolled her eyes and lightly hit her arm. Laughing, the two then linked arms and walked back into the house.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N- this is my first chapter of my second story. I hope you like it! Criticism is welcome! So please review!


	2. Girl's Night

**Destiny's Written Path**

**A/N- I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. I had Writer's Block so… I'M SO SORRY! (Runs off to a corner and sobs)**

**Disclaimer- … idon'townHSMonlyDestiny! Try reading that! (Has a triumphant smile)**

**Continuing from last chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Bye!" both Destiny and Gabriella called to him as he jumped from the tree and went home. Once he was gone, Destiny turned to Gabriella._

_"He seems like a nice boy. Very cute! You two were meant for each other!" she smirked. Gabriella rolled her eyes and lightly hit her arm. Laughing, the two then linked arms and walked back into the house._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked inside they heard the front door open and close. Gabriella squealed happily and zoomed out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Destiny in her room blinking in surprise.

"MAMI!" she heard Gabriella squeal. Gabriella's squealing made Destiny snap out of her shock and quickly walk to the stairs. She stopped at the top and slowly made her way down so not to be seen.

"Gabi, why are you so hyper? Did you have sugar? You know what that does to you." She heard Ms Montez explain sternly. She then heard Gabriella giggle.

"No mami I didn't have any sugar. It's because Destiny's here. Right, Dez!" Gabriella explained as she turned to look at the girl on the stairs. Ms Montez turned with her daughter and gasped in delight. Destiny smiled and run down the rest of the stairs and into her waiting arms.

"Destiny, you look so beautiful! You've grown up so fast!" Ms Montez cried happily.

"I've missed you too, Auntie!" Destiny replied happily. Ms Montez pulled back and stared at her sternly.

"Call me Anne. I am not that old." She ordered in a stern voice. Destiny nodded with a giggle.

"Okay Anne!" Anne smiled and pulled her into another hug. Gabriella feeling left out joined the hug and the three stayed in each other's embrace. Finally Anne let go and looked Destiny up and down.

"Oh Dez, you look so beautiful!" Anne gushed. Destiny smiled and said a small thank you.

"So Destiny, did you get settled in?" Anne asked.

"Yea, I did. I love the room; thank you so much!" Destiny exclaimed. Anne smiled and gave Destiny another hug.

"Good, I'm glad. Now you two get ready; dinner will be ready in a few." Anne ordered them as she headed for the kitchen.

"Yes, Ma'am!" they mock saluted and dashed upstairs.

------------

Both girls came down stairs with their tummies rumbling. Destiny had changed out of her previous outfit and into some gray sweatpants, a pink cami with a baby blue, unzipped hoodie. She also had on her glasses and had let her hair down. Saying she was comfortable was an understatement; she was quite relaxed.

Once in the dinning room they noticed that the table was already set for three and some delicious smelling food was already on the table. Destiny could practically feel drool coming to the edge of her mouth from hunger. Anne came into the room and started laughing at their faces.

"Sit down you two. You look like you're about to attack!" Anne teased them as she sat down. Gabriella gave her mom a light glare and sat down. Destiny followed suite but without the glare. They then said grace and started digging in.

The evening went by quickly with a bunch of laughs and a few spewing liquids from noses (mostly from Destiny). After dinner the three suggested that they watch a romantic movie. The movie was Moulin Rouge. They popped some popcorn and got their tissues ready.

-----------

_My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Destiny began to sob, as Ewan McGregor started singing. She grabbed a hold of a few tissues and dabbed her eyes lightly.

"… He is so… cute! He just seems like an innocent man and I'm loving it!" Destiny sobbed. Gabriella and Anne shushed her and she fell silent.

_Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on_

_So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_[Allesandro- opera_

_And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

-----------

It was the end of the movie and Christian (Ewan) was walking down the aisle leaving a broken Satine on stage. That is until he heard a familiar tune flow to him from behind. He stopped and listened. Destiny let out a sob absentmindedly.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Come back to me, and forgive everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

Christian turned around and saw Satine sitting onstage singing her heart out with tears flowing down her cheeks. He felt a pang in his chest that was saying 'go to her' but he just watched.

_[Chorus:  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Suddenly he began to feel himself sing back to her and he started walking slowly towards her.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you_

Soon both were together and singing in perfect harmony. They were both smiling lovingly at each other with not a care in the world.

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

_[Chorus_

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_[Chorus_

Soon after they finished singing, they went into a passionate kiss only for Satine to fall to the floor in pain. Christian knelt beside her and cried for her to get up. She couldn't and went to tell him something only to die in his arms. Christian cried into her and stayed that way until the ending credits started rolling.

Destiny, Gabriella and Anne were sobbing as they held onto each other.

"That… was… so… sad!" Gabriella said between sobs. Destiny nodded her head and blew her nose into a tissue. Anne stood up from the couch, sniffling, and turned to the two sobbing girls.

"Okay girls, time for bed! You two have a big day ahead of you. I'll come up later to say goodnight." Anne told them. They obeyed, and bounded upstairs and got dressed in their pajamas. Destiny in green and Gabriella in pink.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" Gabriella asked her cousin. They were brushing their teeth in their linked bathroom 9sorry I completely forgot to mention the linked bathroom. You can just imagine what it looks like). Destiny spit and gave her a nervous smile.

"Yea, I guess. I'm just a little nervous, though." Gabriella nodded understandably.

"I know what you're going through. I felt the same way when my mom transferred here. New and confused." Gabriella said. Destiny smiled and nodded her head. The two finished and bid each goodnight. Destiny wandered her way back into her room and quietly closed the door.

She slowly walked to her backpack and took out her notepad and pencil. Then she sat down on her bed and opened to a certain page. She then started writing in it and occasionally looked to the ceiling then back at her pad to write some more. Suddenly there was a soft nock at the door. Destiny looked up and smiled as Anne walked into her room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Anne asked the young girl. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I've just been writing some lyrics." Destiny answered.

"Will you play me something?" Anne pleaded gesturing to her guitar. Destiny smiled and want to get it. She came back and sat back down. She placed the guitar onto her lap and strummed a cord.

"I haven't made the tune to my songs yet so I'll play one of Hannah Montana's songs." She explained. She moved her hands to the starting position and began strumming. Soon a soothing tune came out of her mouth.

_[VERSE 1  
We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

Gabriella walked into the room and leant on the doorframe and a smile formed on her lips. Her head bopped to the beat as she listened to the beat.

_You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_[CHORUS 1  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

Gabriella joined in and sang the next verse. Destiny smiled happily and kept strumming.

_[VERSE 2  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found_

_[CHORUS 2  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again_

Both sang the next verse, while Anne clapped her hands in rhythm with the music.

_[BRIDGE  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_[CHORUS 3  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x_

Destiny finished and bowed her head at the clapping that she received. She placed her guitar beside her bed and placed her notebook on her nightstand.

"That was amazing you two. That was simply amazing!" Anne gushed. Both girls smiled at each other and laughed, "Now it's time for bed. Goodnight Destiny!" Destiny yawned in response and ducked into her covers. Gabriella said goodnight and went back into her room. Anne leaned down and kissed Destiny's forehead. Destiny smiled and instantly fell asleep.

"Goodnight." Anne whispered. She got up, turned off the light, and quietly walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- did you like? I put in my favorite movie and three of my favorite songs. I really do start sobbing after Moulin Rouge; that movie is so romantic yet so sad! (Starts crying) I'm sorry I need a moment!**

**--- Wait one moment---**

**Okay sorry 'bout that! Next chapter she will meet Ryan since she's goin' to school so I'll try to update sooner than I had updated this. Sorry! Oh, and sorry about the linked bathroom. Remember use your imagination!**

**Toodles!**


	3. Gonna Be A Great Year

**Destiny's Written Path**

**A/N- and now for you impatient readers- and hopefully reviewers- I give you… drum roll please (drum starts drumming)… the… nnnnneeeeeeeexxxxxxxxttttttttt… CHAPTER! (Fireworks go off and confetti and balloons fall out of nowhere from the sky).**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HSM and never will… I feel tears coming on… DON'T LOOK AT ME! (Runs to a corner and sobs)**

-------------------------------------------------

Gabriella slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She oh-so girlishly scratched her butt as she sat down at one of the bar stools at the island. She was wearing a cute green baby doll dress and brown leggings. On her feet were brown leather ballerina flats with green bows on them. Her hair was pulled back with a green multi headband. She then let out a big yawn.

"Still sleepy?" Destiny giggled. She was wearing a casual pink Hello Kitty t-shirt and black cargo pants. She also wore pink converse shoes. Her hair was down with a few clips keeping her bangs out of her eyes. Gabriella jumped a little in her seat.

"Ah, Dez, you scared me! … Where's Mom?" she asked as she looked around. Destiny smiled and set a plate of double chocolate chip pancakes in front of her then herself.

"She had to go to work early. She told me to tell you that she says 'have a great day at school' and that she loves you. Now eat your pancakes; I also made my famous iced hot chocolate." She ordered her lightly. Gabriella smiled and started digging in. She sighed in content.

"Mmm, this is so good! You cook as well as Zeke!" Gabriella sighed. Destiny gave her a confused look as she started digging in herself.

"Zeke… who's Zeke?" she questioned.

"Oh, he's this basketball player at our school who loves to cook." Gabriella answered. The teakettle started whistling, and Destiny turned off the oven and put the hot chocolate powder into two cups. She then poured the hot water into the cups and then did something with it like they do with iced coffee (don't try it at home cause I just came up with it.). She handed a cup to Gabriella.

"A basketball player who likes to back… that's awesome!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Yea he's such a sweet-heart." She took a sip off Destiny's concoction, "Wow! This is so delicious! You're so amazing, Dez!" she cried happily. Destiny blushed and took a sip of her own cup.

The two finished their breakfast and, since they were early, they walked to school.

---------- At school---------

Once they got to school they were earlier then most of the students. Suddenly Destiny froze and just stood there staring at the huge school. Gabriella looked back at her and rolled her eyes. She took a hold of her shirtsleeve and started dragging her in to East High.

"You'll be fine, Dez! Since there isn't that many students here and since we're early, I'll give you the tour!" Gabriella suggested. Destiny nodded mutedly and was dragged away.

------------------

After showing her the cafeteria and other special classrooms, the two cousins found themselves at the auditorium. There was a peaceful tune flowing out from behind the closed doors and Destiny thought she heard a guy and girl singing inside.

"Ah, must be Ryan and Sharpay Evens. They usually practice singing and dancing in the auditorium for upcoming plays. Everyone calls Sharpay the Ice Queen, since she really is cold hearted. I'm not sure about Ryan since he doesn't speak as much to people, but he follows her everywhere." Gabriella informed her. Destiny nodded her head as if she got it.

Gabriella then took hold of Destiny's arm and started dragging her away, but not quick enough to her a shriek and a crash from inside the auditorium. Soon following the crash came an ear piercing "RYAN!" Destiny flinched as the two walked away.

-------------------

Finally the tour ended with the gym. Gabriella opened the door and let the sound of basketballs dribbling and sneakers screeching on the wooden floor flood to Destiny's ears. Gabriella then beckoned her in through the doors and Destiny obeyed.

As the two walked in they saw the Wildcats practicing their skills. Destiny smiled and quickly walked to the bleachers to watch. Gabriella then started pointing out her friends from the team.

"There's Zeke, the one I was telling you about!" she exclaimed pointing to a tall dark-skinned boy who, presently, had the ball. Destiny smiled and nodded in approval. She whistled,

"Ooo, he's cute!" Destiny cooed. Gabriella giggled and turned to another player.

"Oh, there's Jason! Warning he's a little… slow." She explained, pointing to a boy with brown hair and nice tanned skin. Destiny giggled.

"There's Chad… he's really stubborn and has a slight temper. He's slow, too, just so you know! Oh he's also my best friend's boyfriend so hands off." She said sternly. Destiny held her hands up in defense,

"Hey, hey. I'm not looking for a boyfriend, okay." She retorted.

"Okay, so you know Troy and that's pretty much it! Once they're finished… and showered… I'll introduce you!" Gabriella exclaimed happily. Destiny laughed and joined her in watching them practice.

----------------

Finally the boys were finished and went to the bleachers for their bottles of water. Gabriella couldn't hold her excitement and raced down the bleachers and to her friends. Destiny slowly got up and hesitantly followed.

"Hey guys! You're looking good out there!" Gabriella called to them. The four teammates looked up at her and smiled. Troy's was the biggest one, though.

"Hey Gabi. You usually don't come here this early. Why the change in heart?" Chad asked her. Gabriella turned to Destiny who was shyly hiding behind her (She's a little bit shorter then Gabi). Gabriella pushed Destiny in front of her,

"I was showing my cousin around. Guys this is Destiny, Dez these are my friends Zeke, Jason, Chad, and you already know Troy." Gabriella introduced them. Destiny gave them a weak smile and wave. Zeke came up to her first and held out a hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Destiny. Would you like to try some of my cookies I just made? They're delicious!" He asked her politely. Destiny smiled shyly and took his hand.

"It really is nice to meet you, Zeke. And yea I would love to try some of your cookies!" she answered. Zeke smiled and started off to the changing room.

"Great! I'll go take a shower and get you some!" He called over his shoulder. Destiny blushed. Suddenly Shad and troy put their arms around Destiny's shoulders a mischievous grin on their faces.

"Awwww! Looks like someone has a crush!" Chad said in a baby voice. Destiny's blush deepened.

"N-no I don't." Destiny stuttered.

"Aw don't deny it, kid. It's written all over your face." Troy joined in. Destiny gave both of them a hard glare.

"No I don't, and let me be frank, you two seriously need to take a shower. You two reek!" She exclaimed as she moved her hand over her nose. Chad and troy immediately took their arms off her and pretended to be afraid of her.

"Whoa, if looks could kill! She must be related to Sharpay by the look of that glare!" Chad teased her. She aimed a powerful punch at his arm

"OW! That hurt!" he cried. Destiny smirked at him and turned to Troy.

"Wanna tease me next?" She dared him. Troy stayed silent and shook his head ferverently. She let out a satisfied humph as Gabriella burst out laughing.

"… Who has a crush?" Jason asked suddenly. Everyone stared blankly at him. Suddenly Gabriella and Destiny started doubling over with laughter. Troy sighed and but a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay dude… it's okay." Troy told him sullenly. Jason gave him a confused look.

"What? I just want to who has a crush on who!" he exclaimed innocently. The girls were already on the floor rolling around laughing their heads off. Chad walked up to the poor boy and – like Troy- patted him on the shoulder.

"Just… drop it, okay, dude." Chad told him firmly.

"Now c'mon, lets not have the pretty ladies die from our "stench"." Troy teased as he used air quotes. The three boys laughed and walked to the guy's changing rooms. The two girls calmed down and stared after them.

"This is gonna be one heckuva school year for me; I can feel it! Anyways I'm gonna go to the principle's office to get my timestable. So I'll see you later, Brie!" Destiny called to her cousin, as she walked towards the gym doors.

"Okay, just don't get lost!" Gabriella called back. Destiny turned around and stuck her tongue out at her. With that she vanished.

--------- Homeroom, with Ryan----------

In homeroom, kids were talking loudly about stuff and were just slaking off since the teacher, Ms. Darbus, wasn't there to glare at them until they calmed down. Everyone was happily in a conversation with his or her friends… well almost everyone.

Ryan Evens was pretending to listen to Sharpay as she went on and on about plays, clothes, and other stuff that really didn't spark his interest. He just simply tuned her out and doodled on his piece of paper. He was wearing his usual attire of a pink button-up shirt, black dress pants, pink hat, and black dress shoes. He usually would listen to his twin, but today was different. He felt like he needed something new in his life, since he practically did the same thing over and over again. But luckily for him that was about to change.

Bored of doodling he looked up just to space out when something caught his eye. A girl he hadn't seen before came in through the door and glanced around the room. She had beautiful long honey brown hair and beautiful green/hazel eyes that could make a guy- vulnerable enough- drown in them. She was wearing a casual pink hello kitty tee shirt and black cargo pants. She also wore pink converses.

As she was glancing around the room their eyes connected and they just stared at each other as if in a trance. Ryan was taken out of his trance as Sharpay yelled in his ear.

"RYAN, are you listening to me?" she demanded. He glanced at her quickly and looked back at the new girl only to see her coming his way.

"Yea…yea I am." He muttered as the girl started to pass him only to stop and look at the doodle he had drawn.

"Nice drawing." She stated simply to him and then walked to the back of the room and next to Gabriella. Ryan stared blankly at his drawing and blinked a few times at it. Subconsciously he had drawn a girl and a guy holding hands and laughing. Ryan smiled and turned around in his seat to look at the girl. Again the two locked eyes and she gave him a warm smile and mouthed "hi". He smiled back and gave her a smile wave. He turned back around and subconsciously smiled. He then neatly folded the picture and placed it in his shoulder bag that was beside him.

----------- Homeroom, but just with Destiny------------

After getting her timestable she walked briskly to her new homeroom. As she got closer, the noise inside got louder and louder. Once she reached the room she stood awkwardly in front of it and tried to build up her confidence. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly; she was ready. She opened the door and bravely walked in.

She stood in the front of the room and glanced around to se who was in the room that she knew. All her new friends were there, talking furiously to each other. Yet there was one boy who sparked her interest. He was staring at her with beautiful bluish gray eyes. He also had amazing platinum blond hair. His attire was different then the other boys in the class. He had on a pink button-up shirt, black dress pants, a matching pink hat, and black dress shoes.

She felt like she could just stare at him for hours until the blonde girl beside him made him look away. Destiny looked down the row behind him and found Gabriella there motioning for her to sit beside her. Destiny smiled and started down the row, and almost passed by the boy when the drawing in front of him caught her eye.

It was of a girl and a boy holding hands and laughing together. She smiled and looked him in the eyes again.

"Nice drawing." She stated and walked to the desk beside her cousin. Gabriella immediately turned to her.

"What was that between you and Ryan, that I just saw?" she smirked. Destiny stared at him as he turned around to look at her. Destiny smiled and mouthed hi, and in return he smiled waved and turned back around in his seat.

"I have no clue… but I think I liked it." Destiny answered simply as she watched Ryan put the folded picture in his bag beside him. _Man I'm gonna have a great year, _she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- there's the next chapter! Their first meeting and they don't even know each other's names (well Destiny knows his name, just not his last), amazing isn't it? They'll officially meet in the next chapter so don't worry! Review people! I'm in need of some! I'M BEGGING YOU! … I have cookies?**


	4. Simply Amazing

**Destiny's Written Path**

**Disclaimer- (snores)…I DON'T OWN IT… (Snores).**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful… well until lunch, but we'll get there in a little. Destiny sat in all her classes; falling asleep then abruptly waking up then falling asleep again. It's not that she hates school or anything like that; she's already knows that stuff the teachers keep blabbing on about (she's pretty smart like Gabriella). The only good thing about the classes was that Ryan was in all her classes. She kept sneaking glances at him when she wasn't dozing off.

Soon the bell rang signaling that it was the end of the class period and the beginning of lunch. She sighed happily, gathered her stuff and hurriedly walked to the door. She was just out the door and almost to her locker when someone bumped into her. She squeaked and dropped her books. She sighed, as the student didn't even bother saying sorry, and dropped to the floor to pick her stuff up.

Ryan saw what happened and soon came in her line of view and started helping her.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked. Destiny glanced up and immediately looked back down, as she started blushing.

"Yea, I'm fine." She answered softly. Both stood back up and she finally looked into Ryan's eyes. He smiled and handed her stuff back to her. She smiled and thanked him.

"I'm Ryan." He introduced, as he held out his hand to her. She took his hand and shook it. Both thought they felt a spark go through their arms; making them quickly let go.

"I-I'm Destiny. Destiny Montez; Gabriella's cousin." She answered. Ryan smiled at her.

"Where you heading next?" he asked her. She took out her schedule and checked it.

"Um…lunch, I think." She answered as she scanned the piece of paper.

"Same here. Why don't we go together?" he asked her. Destiny looked up at him and blushed, also sending him a smile.

"Sure, I'd like that." She answered.

They then started walking to their neighboring lockers. She stuffed her bag into her locker. She then closed the locker door and turned to wait for him to finish.

She smiled subconsciously as she watched him put his stuff away. He felt her gaze, turned and gave her a lopsided grin. She blushed and turned her head to hide it.

"C'mon, lets go to lunch. I'm getting hungry." He stated. Destiny giggled and the two walked to lunch together.

------- Lunchroom-------

The two new friends walked into the lunchroom, and Ryan was quickly swept away thanks to Sharpay. Destiny sighed as she went and got her lunch. She then looked around for a free table that she could sit at. Finally she found one that wasn't preoccupied and slowly sat down. She sat there gazing into space, and without knowing a small smile began forming on her lips.

"Would you mind us asking why you're smiling?" a familiar voice asked behind her. She jumped and jerked her head around to find Gabriella, Troy, and the rest of the gang, with two girls whom she recognized from some of her classes. They were smirking at her, making her blush under pressure. They all sat around her and stared intently at her. She didn't meet their stares; she just looked down at her hands.

"I-I'm just happy…to be eating, yea that's it. I was hungry!" she covered. To prove her point she stuffed some food in her mouth. few seconds later she swallowed and made a gagging noise. The table laughed at her.

"And that's why we bring our own lunches or just not eat." Chad explained. Destiny made a face at him and pushed her food away from her. Everyone laughed, but it was with her not at her even though she wasn't laughing. She pouted as her stomach made strange noises. Zeke laughed and handed her a bag of cookies. She looked at it and then at him in confusion.

"I owed you, remember? Besides your hungry, so here. Eat up!" he exclaimed with a smile. She blushed and took a bite of one of the cookies. Her eyes widened and she let out a sigh of content.

"Wow this is so good! Your amazing, Zeke!" she gushed. He blushed and started talking with everyone. Destiny felt giddy and took another nibble of her cookie.

"Destiny, you know Taylor McKessy and Kelsi Nelson from our math class, right?" Gabriella asked gesturing to the two girls. The African-American girl (Taylor) waved at her and the girl with the glasses and hat (Kelsi) smiled shyly at her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Destiny! Gabi has told us a lot about you!" Taylor exclaimed happily. Destiny just smiled shyly and took another bite of her cookie.

Soon after the introductions everyone was laughing at a dumb thing Chad said; something about… pink jelly…I don't know something like that. Destiny wasn't paying attention and subconsciously turned around and searched for Ryan. Her eyes grazed across the room and finally found him and all his pink hat glory. She smiled absently as he turned around and smiled at her. Gabriella noticed and made a mental note to ask her later. Soon she got and idea and went to put in action.

"Hey, why don't we meet at the music room at our free period; I want to talk to you in private. That alright?" she asked. Destiny nodded and gave her a smile. She turned back around and locked eyes with Ryan again, making her turn back around with a bigger smile.

------- Free Period at the Music Room…or close to it…your choice------

Ryan was on his way to the auditorium to practice with Sharpay for the next play. He just passed the music room when he heard the soft tune of a piano float out of the room. He stopped and sneaked back to the door to look in. He found Destiny there at the piano, fluently working it. He then heard a soft voice flow from her mouth.

_Share my life, take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do_

_I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide_

Ryan just watched her and wasn't aware of someone coming up behind him. Which is why he jumped when Gabriella tapped his shoulder. He let out a breath of relief once he saw her and she giggled. They both turned back to the song and listened.

_Well, don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you, you..._

_You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love mmmmm...  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

"Ryan…do you like her?" Gabriella whispered to him. Ryan's cheeks turned light pink. Gabriella smiled at him and pat him on his shoulder, "You're a cool guy, Ryan. You'll be a great friend to Destiny. I really believe that!" Ryan smiled at her.

_  
I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember, forever_

"…I might have a crush on her," Ryan started. Gabriella turned to him and he continued, "But I don't know her that much. So I don't know." Ryan muttered under his breath. Gabriella smiled and turned back to her cousin.

_Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing..._

_Well, don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me no...  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you  
ooohhh, ooooh  
if I don't have you, oohh.._

Destiny finished and looked up to the ceiling. Gabriella smiled and opened the door as Ryan slipped away down the hall. Destiny turned around in her seat and gave her cousin a smile.

"Hey Brie! I was wondering when you'd come! You sure are slow." Destiny teased. Gabriella pouted and came to sit beside her.

"Not my fault, Troy kept me from coming." Gabriella whined. Destiny got a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ooo…did he confess?" she asked while wiggling her eyebrows. Gabriella shook her head but giggled anyways,

"No, but he did ask me out!" she squealed. The girls took a hold of each other's arms and started squealing happily.

"Hey for celebration, why don't we sing our favorite song?" Destiny asked. Gabriella's smile grew wider.

"Of course. You be Whitney and I'll be Courtney, as usual, kay?" she asked. Destiny smiled and started playing the intro on the piano.

_[SPOKEN_

_[Dez: Um? Hey Deb.  
[Brie: Mmm hmm?  
[Dez: Thank you for being woman enough to come.  
[Brie: Whitney, what's this about?_

_[SUNG_

_[Dez: I know he's leaving me for you.  
[Brie: Who said that? Who told you that it's true?_

_[Dez:  
What is he tellin' you?  
Could it be the same things that he told me?_

_[Brie: He told me that he loved me.  
[Dez: I heard that.  
[Brie: He told me I was (harmony) beautiful. How did you know? How did you know?  
[Dez: Because I played that scene before._

_[CHORUS:  
This is a retake of my life.  
I was his star for many nights.  
Now the roles have changed,  
And you're the leading lady in his life.  
Lights, camera, now you're on.  
Just remember you've been warned.  
Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last.  
Same script, different cast._

_[Brie:  
What you're saying could be true.  
But how can I take advice from you?_

_[Dez:  
I'm not hating,  
But I wish the one before me  
Would have warned me too babe._

_[Brie: Don't say no more. La La La La La La La La La  
[Dez: Uncover your ears, girl.  
[Brie: I'm not listening. La La La La La La La La La_

_[Dez:  
But I know you hear me.  
Maybe my reasons are wrong,  
But I know that you believe me. _

_[CHORUS_

_[Brie: It's your fault you didn't love him enough._

_[Dez:  
That's the problem.  
I loved him too much.  
And when you love him  
He becomes unattracted to you._

_[Brie: Oh no, he's changed and I'll prove you wrong.  
[Dez: No you won't.  
[Brie: So go away. Leave us the heck alone! He loves me.  
[Dez: He'll hurt you.  
[Brie: He'll stay with me.  
[Dez: He'll leave you.  
[Dez and Brie: For sure! For sure!_

_[CHORUS_

_[Brie:  
This is a retake of my life.  
You were his star for many nights.  
But now the roles have changed.  
I'm the leading lady in his life.  
Lights, camera, now you're on.  
Just remember you've been warned.  
Enjoy it now, 'cause this will last.  
I'm the future, you're his past. _

_[Dez:  
This is a retake of my life.  
I was his star for many nights.  
Now the roles have changed,  
And you're the leading lady in his life._

_[Dez and Brie:  
Lights, camera, now you're on.  
Just remember you've been warned._

_[Dez: Enjoy it now.  
[Brie: Enjoy just now.  
[Dez: It won't last.  
[Brie: I know it will last.  
[Dez and Brie: Same script, different cast._

They finished and both started cracking up.

"Promise me that wont happen to us?" Destiny asked once they started calming down. Gabriella smirked at the shorter girl,

"Does this mean you have a crush?" Gabriella teased her. Destiny froze and a blush formed on her cheeks, "Is it Ryan?"

"NO! - I-I mean, of course not! Why would I?" Destiny said quickly. Gabriella's smirk widened but she didn't push anymore once the bell rang. The two got up and walked out into the hallway, into the stampede of kids going to their next class.

"See ya after school!" Gabriella called over her shoulder as she was pushed away with the crowd. Destiny just waved and went her separate way. She stopped and stood there as everyone flowed past her.

'_Do I really like Ryan? Or is it just a schoolgirl crush… GAH, I'm so confused!' _she asked herself in her head. She was jolted out of her thoughts when someone ran right into her. She squeaked and was about to topple into the floor when two strong arms closed around her torso. She gasped and looked up and locked eyes with grayish-blue eyes and an amused smile on his face.

"Why is it that when ever I meet you in the hallway, you're always being bumped?" he teased. Destiny mock glared at him as he pulled her back to her feet.

"Yea, well that's just me being a klutz and not watching where I'm going." She retorted. Ryan laughed and the two started walking to their next class.

---------- After school in Dez's room------------

Destiny lied on her bed squeezing the life out of her pillow, just daydreaming of her first day. She smiled as she thought of his lopsided grin and just couldn't help smiling herself. She rolled to her side and let out a quiet squeal.

"A TRUE FRIEND. YOU'RE HERE TILL THE END. YOU PULL ME ASIDE WHE-" rang out the chorus of "True Friend" by Hannah Montana on her cell phone. She quickly picked it up with out looking and answered in a dreamy state,

"Hello?"

"_Well you seem happy. What were you thinking of? Someone cute I hope." _Asked a teasing voice on the other side. Destiny quickly switched her giddy expression with a confused one.

"Who's this? If this is a prank call, I will hunt you down and give you a slow. And painful. Death." She threatened. The guy on the other side chuckled good naturally.

"_Chill, Destiny. It's me Ryan, your new friend." _Ryan laughed.

"…How'd you get my cell phone number?" she asked suspiciously.

"_Eh, got it from Gabriella."_ He answered nonchalantly. She could practically see him shrug his shoulders. A smile appeared on her face as she giggled.

"Well I'll have to thank her! Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, as her heart started racing, while she waited impatiently for him to answer. Ryan blushed and was happy that she couldn't see him.

"_Would you like me to…show you around town? We could get some ice cream if you want."_ He asked shakily. Destiny smiled brightly and started nodding her head. She then remembered that he couldn't see her so she answered,

"Sure, that'll be great! Thank you!"

"_Okay, I'll come pick you up! Where's your house?"_ he asked. She happily told him and hung up. She was silent for a while and then BOOM! She jumped out of her bead and started squealing and jumping giddily around the room. Gabriella ran into the room in frantic worry.

"W-what's wrong are you hurt?" she asked worridly. Destiny jumped over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"I've got a date and he's coming over now! …Holy sugar honey ice tea! I need to get ready! Look at me!" she gestured to her attire. She was wearing a cami and sweats. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had her glasses in.

Destiny started running around the room putting on a cute lilac purple v-neck tee shirt, and short faded denim shorts. She also put her hair in a loose ponytail. She then put her contacts in and put some lip-gloss on. After that she put on white vans, and then raced down the stairs before Gabriella could say anything. Gabriella sighed and a small smile graced her lips as she followed her cousin.

'_Amazing…simply amazing!' _she thought to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- sorry it took so long, I was lazy… (Audience sigh) … what? I can be lazy at times! Anyways, next chapter will be the date, and all it's glory. It'll be cute, I promise! Well see you next chapter!**

**Toodles!**


End file.
